


First and Third

by radikalsheek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radikalsheek/pseuds/radikalsheek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These characters are not mine. I am deeply grateful to Maggie Stiefvater who got me writing fanfic again. Thank you for letting your fascinating creations out to play. </p>
<p>Ronan and Adam getting together. </p>
<p>Warning: Virgins ahead. </p>
<p>If I were to write Rovinsky, a pairing I love in a good and dirty way, that Ronan would be knowing because how else could he hold his own. But in the Pynch world, virgin!Ronan rings my bells. It explains a lot about that anger thing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Third

The third time Adam came in Ronan’s arms was the time he carried with him.

The first time was memorable of course. It was memorable in that all first times when you are semi-naked and panting are memorable but it happened with jolting abruptness. In the immediate afterwards, Adam’s primary emotion was a wash of relief. The second time, with the shower cascading around them, was all slippery heat and gliding tangles of limbs. Undoubtedly erotic but still, in the aftermath of that long, heated weekend when they came together in more ways than one, it was the third time that Adam savored.

Adam arrived that Friday night with intent. Gansey was grudgingly away, touring Ivy League colleges that he had little interest in attending and even less interest in a trip that was more photo opportunity for his mother’s Congress campaign than true exploration of college intentions. Do this, his mother had promised, and he would be free from both politicking and college pressures. He was due back late Sunday at the earliest, if not, in Gansey’s gloomy parting forecast, Monday.

Adam timed his arrival at Monmouth carefully. He did not want Ronan disappearing in the BMW in search of illicit thrills on the streets nor did he want to find him useless with alcohol. A couple of beers may even aid Adam’s plans but not a couple too many.

“Hey,” said Ronan, letting Adam in, his fingers curled around a beer but looking quite relatively sober.

He seemed a little disconcerted by Adam’s arrival but he seemed disconcerted by Adam a lot lately. Adam wanted it to stop here and now. Tonight. He did not fear rejection although he did worry about complication. It probably wouldn’t be Ronan without complications and it certainly wouldn’t be him. Ronan’s yearning gaze had rested too often on Adam in recent weeks for him to be unaware of it but frustratingly, Ronan had refused to acknowledge Adam’s own attempts to gaze back. Those deep looks would slide sideways whenever Adam tried to meet them.

It was driving Adam mad. The tension between them had built to a distracting level and Adam wanted the promise of it delivered. On some deep. molecular level, Adam was confident of Ronan as he not been of much else in his life. He was not sure if the growing attraction was physical, proximity or even Cabeswater-based but on some level, Adam knew, Ronan was his to claim and he was ready to do so.

“Gansey’s out till maybe Monday” Ronan reminded him.

“I know”, said Adam, “I came to hang out with you”

For a moment, Ronan’s face was all sharp hunger then he reigned it in, pushed it away as his eyes eluded. Adam briefly wondered what his reaction would be if he were to just jump him right there. He breathed deep and inwardly counseled patience.

“Is Noah around?”

Noah was not. He had been earlier but faded not long before Adam’s arrival. Adam often thought Noah knew what was going on more than any of them but if that truly was the case, Noah wasn’t sharing.

“Wanna lose at pool?” Ronan offered.

“Sure”, said Adam and proceeded to do so.

Eyeing the muscles in Ronan’s back as he leaned sideways with the pool cue almost vertical, working on a complicated jump shot, he wondered if it would be too cheesy to ask Ronan to help line up a shot. The thought of Ronan bending over him, touching him , guiding his shot made Adam swallow convulsively. Maybe such blatant flirting would finally spur Ronan into action. He doubted it. He’d sort of attempted shameless before and Ronan had only looked deeply confused or deliberately oblivious. No, if there was a move, it was going to have to be clear and it was going to have to come from Adam.

Ronan had made his shot and looked up, grinning triumphantly. He looked to Adam to share the moment and as his eyes met Adam’s, Adam could swear the room was electric with lust and maybe, maybe…Ronan was looking uncertain and Ronan uncertain was all too easily converted into Ronan pissed off. Adam needed to make his move. He leaned his cue against the table and invaded Ronan’s space.

“Great shot”, he said, leaning close. He tilted his head back, aiming to brush his mouth against Ronan’s but Ronan had gone as still and wary as an impala in a lion’s den.

“What’re you doing?”, Ronan said, swaying back over the pool table in an attempt at escape.

In that moment, Adam was done. If Ronan needed blunt, he could do blunt. He put his hands on either side of Ronan’s tense body and leaned in.

“I”m trying to kiss you. I want to see if you taste as good as you do in my dreams.”

Ronan was still and silent. Okay, silence was never wrong but sometimes it was fucking frustrating.

“You dream about me?” Ronan said and his voice was lower than usual and deeply unsure.

“Yes, I dream about you. A lot. Really good dreams but I’m sure the reality is better.”

The skin between Ronan’s brows puckered and he looked wildly into the deep dark of Monmouth, biting his lip. Reluctant Ronan was not in Adam’s projected plan and he was at a temporary loss in how to counter this. He pulled a hand off the table and rested it on Ronan’s waist. Ronan jumped.

“Ronan, I thought you were interested but if you’re not, that’s okay. The friend thing is fine, mostly-“

“Is this a dream?” Ronan interrupted. “Am I asleep? And you’re dream Adam?”

Ronan suddenly leaned very close, peering intently into Adam’s eyes. Adam was not sure what the signs of dream Adam were but he was glad there was one even if he was not in evidence right now. Adam took a deep breath and prepared to be really fucking blunt.

“You are not asleep and I am not a dream. This is me, Adam Parrish telling you, Ronan Lynch, that I want you. I want to kiss you and touch you and I’d like to do it really right now.”

“Oh”, said Ronan and then he was looking deep into Adam’s eyes and his hands were suddenly on Adam’s face and his mouth was finally within reach and they were kissing. Soft brushes at first, then deeper. Lips opened, mouths parted and tongues touched. The reality of Ronan was much much better than any dream: the taste of his mouth and the way it moved against Adam’s made blood rush around his body and heat swamp his veins.

There was too much hunger between them to stay calm for long. Before Adam was properly conscious of it, they were wrapped around each other, kissing deeply. Hands were roaming, wrapping on skin and sliding under clothing and their bodies were pressing and rubbing and it still wasn’t enough. Adam pulled back gasping. Ronan was taking in deep hungry breaths, his lips looked swollen and his eyes were ablaze. He was the hottest thing Adam had ever seen and he wanted to see more of him.

“Can we go to your room?” Adam asked, breathless. He wanted to add could Ronan get naked and could they roll around too but now that there was space between them, Ronan was looking skittish again.

“Dream Adam is not so-.” Ronan suddenly blurted. God in Heaven, who would have thought seducing Ronan take this much effort? Adam’s heated thoughts had been more along the lines of jump and rip and he’d thought Ronan would have beaten him to it.

“What? Ronan, you are not dreaming. Dream Adam isn’t what? This bold? Forward? Demanding? Dream Adam is some demure little virgin quaking before the mighty Ronan’s vast experience?”

Swatches of color had appeared across Ronan’s cheekbones and Adam gazed in fascination. He had made Ronan Lynch blush? Ronan muttered something, low and fast.

“What?”

“Not that experienced.” Adam felt suddenly dumb.

“What?”

“I’m not that experienced.” There was a pause whilst Ronan looked meaningfully at Adam and Adam gazed stupidly back.

“Sorry, if you thought I was”, Ronan said uncertainly. Adam pulled back from saying what again. It was overdone.

“I thought Kavinsky?” There was more color on Ronan’s sharp cheekbones.

“There was…we…I was… we never even kissed, man.” Ronan looked half puzzled, half indignant. “It was..he was… _Kavinsky_.”

He paused, looking intently at Adam to see if understood. Adam did. There was obviously a story there but Adam was not interested right now. Ronan fidgeted. Adam waited.

“There was someone when I was younger but then my Dad…” Ronan shrugged, heaved a breath. “I’ve been angry for a long time.”

“You mean you’re..” Ronan shrugged again and Adam left off, suddenly delighted with Ronan’s lack of knowingness. He understood anger as he understood resentment. Adam suddenly wondered why they were discussing this now and where the kissing had gone. He leaned close and brushed his lips against Ronan’s.

“I’m sure we’ll work it out.” he said, that strange confidence when it came to Ronan returning. “But right now, I want to go to your room.” He kissed Ronan again, swift and sure. “I want to go to your room and lie on your bed,” Adam leaned close and let his tongue play in Ronan’s ear. Ronan’s hands sprung up and clutched his waist. “I want to feel your skin against mine, I want pressure and friction and I want to see you come apart.”

Adam had no idea where the idea to say such things came from but as Ronan shuddered against him and said “Jesus, Adam, the way you talk”, Adam realized that Ronan may have legs for days, biceps that had distracted him for at least a month and a mouth he was truly beginning to obsess over but Adam had his weapons too. He wrapped his hands around Ronan’s wrists and pulled in the direction of Ronan’s room.

They kissed their way to Ronan’s bed and there was heat and touch and friction and then with a steep clamor, it was over and they were panting into each other’s necks. There was more kissing, calmer and deeper, their eyes on each other catching and holding, full of promises they weren’t yet ready to make, their bodies close and boneless, beginning to stick in unpleasant patches.

There was more kissing on the way to the shower. Naked together for the first time, touches explored with a fluency born of heat and steam until they were hanging against each other, shuddering into more overwhelming desire.

But it was the next morning, waking in a sprawled tangle, falling into each other’s eyes that Adam registered the emotion on Ronan’s face.

“You’re here.” Ronan said quietly, his eyes full of wonder.

Adam kissed him slowly, barely touching, then deep and demanding and the pleasure spiraled sharp and wanting between them. Lying side by side, they moved together.

Adam wrapped his hand around both their cocks and Ronan’s larger hand joined it and they came for the third time. This time. this third time, Adam watched Ronan’s face. He saw the sharp lines soften as Ronan’s breath caught and Ronan shuddered against him. Lost in pleasure, Ronan Lynch was beyond beautiful. Ronan’s eyes flew open, pouring into his and as he fell into his own climax, the world blazed with the blue of Ronan’s eyes and in that moment, that third time, Adam fell into them and was lost.


End file.
